


Fancy Parties

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: A Simple One Shot of Zuko meeting up with Toph after a few years.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Zuko
Kudos: 63





	Fancy Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was about 13 or 12. I can't believe I kept this for so long!! Anyway, this is the original fic and I'm gonna rewrite it to see how much I've changed. 
> 
> I reaally wanted to edit this but NO. I forced myself to post as is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Fancy Parties  
Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Pairing: Zuko/Toph  
Warning: No warning  
Notes: I kinda forgot about this.

She was bored. Fancy parties weren’t her thing. Toph sighed as she flopped in a small couch in the room the gathering was healed. Beahave, Toph! Her father said. For almost all her life, her mother and father has said that. While they did value her amazing bending, she soon found they quicky limited her freedom even more. Once she became a teenager, she started to grow into her body. Her father,in fear, began to protect her from "virtuous male sutors". Like she’d ever. The sound of boring conversations, lies about personal questions, and fake laughter. She got up and slipped through the door to the back-yard before anyone noticed.

Someone did notice. Not one of the guys her parents kept her from. One of they guys she used to spend time with. They guy who became the Fire Lord. Zuko looked around the person who was talking to him about politics to notice the young girl leave. He excused himself from the person and followed her.

Toph sat on the small bridge in the yard, recollecting all her adventures with her friends and how she hasn’t seen them since. Her feet peeked from underneath her green and pink kimono and she tugged on a loose strand of hair that was supposed to be healed by a pink flower clip. She slowly got distraced by more of her fond memories and how she learned to bend metal and her nickname The Runaway. She bit her lip as she succumbed into her rare bouts of deep thinking.

He gawked at her and stood there in silence as she thought. He smiled as he stared at her face. Her features was something to look at. She had a small pout on her lightly lipsticked mouth. When her long hair blew in the light wind, his heart skipped a beat. His eyes roamed to her reasonably taut kimono. Every curve was visible in her garment. He noticed how much she had grown. He hoped that maybe one day he could- 

He stopped himself before his mind went to rather inapropriate thoughts. He blushed. It was odd how the 12 year-old girl he once knew was a developed 16 year-old. He wanted to break the hush, but he didn’t know what to say. Toph did it for him.

“Hey, Mr. Lord ‘O Fire. Long time no see,”  
“Hi,”  
“You gonna come over here or do I have to do the walking too?” he walked over to the girl who stood up.  
“I…um. You look b-pretty,” He was at a loss for words. The moonlight shone on her hair. She surprised him with a big hug. She was almost his height, but he could smell her sweet perfumed hair. His heart beated faster as she didn’t let go of him. “Are you alright? Your heartbeat’s like super fast,” 

“I’m fine. Just…” his voice trailed off to steer clear of answering because he knew she’d instantly know the truth.  
“You know, I am glad you’re here, because I always wanted to tell you something. When I was younger, I always felt the same about every guy I met. But when you came along, things got different. I felt different. I just wanted to be near you and well with everyone else around, it was hard to be alone with you. Now, I have the chance," she broke the hug and moved her face towards his. She was too closr for comfort. Zuko paniced. He didn’t know what to do he didn’t know what she would do.

Toph moved her lips closer to his. Even thought there was a convincingly large age gap between them and her father would die if he knew about this, she didn’t think about it. She parted her lips slightly, and so did he. He could feel her breath. He couldn’t wait. Without hesitation, he kissed the sightless teenager and wrapped his arms around her waist. Toph’s arms slid up to his shoulders. They were broader than she remembered.

"I love you.” He managed to say after the kiss.


End file.
